minutemoviemonthlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Sounds
250px|right Animal Sounds is the debut album by Minute Movie Monthly. The album was released exclusively on Bandcamp, and was released on 1 January, 2015. The album spawned eight singles (the most for any other album by them). The album has sixteen tracks, and has a length of 60:00 - the same as it's successor. It's lead single 'Animal Synth' was released on 1 March, 2014. Background Minute Movie Monthly began working on the album in October of 2013. At that time, they created their first song, 'Animal Synth.' They began making songs as an easy alternative to finding music to use in their videos. The song 'Animal Synth' was used in the video W-A-L-K. Soon, they began writing multiple songs, ending with a total of over one hundred. The album was originally scheduled for a January 2016 release, however Minute Movie Monthly decided that with more work, they could reschedule the album and bring forward the release. Minute Movie Monthly only collaborated with one person for the album, Hamsam AlNaqbi. He co-produced the song 'Trap.' Minute Movie Monthly was also inspired by many artists for this album. According to the credits; Michelle Bell, Annie Clark, Marina Diamandis, Propellerhead, and Gin Wigmore were all major influences for this album. Minute Movie Monthly revealed on Twitter that exactly 121 songs were made for the album, and that "only 15 made the final cut." 106 songs had yet to be released, and they hinted at a follow-up album, which was later revealed to be Encore Animal Sounds Diaries Minute Movie Monthly created a password-protected Tumblr page titled "MMMSounds," in which they updated every thought that they had for the album. Many things didn't come true, such as a deluxe edition for the album, six additional extended plays, and a song called ‘Synæsthesia,’ which was heavily mentioned throughout the blog. However, most of what was spoken about did happen, such as the album's release date, a b-sides album, and a greatest hits album. Release and Promotion Minute Movie Monthly released the song 'Animal Synth' in March, 2014, without any plans of an album. By August, an album was planned and they released the song 'Time Travel.' Following is 'Kibble,' 'Waltz of the Pets,' 'DogTrot,' 'Cat and Dog' as a demo, and 'Diezel.' Meanwhile on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram, Minute Movie Monthly was releasing the promotional photoshoot. Beginning on 2 December, 2014 (after a video release), they began posting the photos, one-by-one, day-after-day, until 16 December, 2014, when the last photo was released. On 17 December 2014, They began posting the single covers in the same orderly fashion as the former. The last single cover was released on 31 December, 2014, the day before the albums release. Even though an announcement was not made about the release of an album, the photoshoot and single cover promotions were hinting at a possible release soon. The album was released on 1 January, 2015, exclusively on Bandcamp as a free download. Because the album did not cost anything to be created, Minute Movie Monthly decided that it should not cost anything to purchase. Tracklisting # Animal (2:42) # Diezel (4:15) # Time Travel (4:06) # DogTrot (4:20) # Kibble (3:01) # Mononymous Duo (5:00) # Trap (4:22) # Interlude (1:47) # Agatha (5:32) # Waltz of the Pets (4:13) # Hep Cat (4:02) # Rainy Days (4:19) # Cat and Dog (4:21) # Animal Synth (4:07) # Sounds (2:42) BONUS 16. Audio (1:11) Booklet and Credits Animal Sounds AC.jpg|1 AS-Booklet-02.JPG AS-Booklet-03.JPG|2 AS-Booklet-04.JPG|3 AS-Booklet-05.png AS-Booklet-06.JPG AS-Booklet-07.JPG|4 AS-Booklet-08.png AS-Booklet-09.png AS-Booklet-10.JPG|5 AS-Booklet-11.png AS-Booklet-12.JPG AS-Booklet-13.JPG|6 AS-Booklet-14.JPG|7 AS-Booklet-15.JPG AS-Booklet-16.JPG AS-Booklet-17.JPG|8 AS-Tracklist.JPG|9 #Front cover #Animal, Diezel, Time Travel #DogTrot, Kibble, Mononymous Duo #Trap, Interlude #Agatha, Waltz of the Pets, Hep Cat #Rainy Days, Cat and Dog featuring Agatha Cat and Diezel Dog, Animal Synth #Sounds, Audio #Thank you & credits #Back cover